vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melanie McDaniel
Who is Melanie McDaniels? Melanie is a Dark Elf and the twin sister of Barthall. Together they both attend the Ascension Academy. She gives off an aura of arrogance and is pretty brash about saying exactly what's on her mind - even if it's rude. History and Lore She is convinced that she and her brother are stronger than the other students and is not afraid to express it by belittling them. She called Xana Fluffytail worthless except for being cute.Folkona stream 2019-05-17 Melanie was disciplined for speaking up and cursing against a teacher. Her punishment was to tell on her classmates and always beginning her sentences with say that Professor Vondanen is her favorite teacher. If she failed for 5 times she would face possible expulsion. She told on her classmates Chipz, Rook and Esmae who she had witnessed trespassing into areas where they were not supposed to visit. Kareeda stream 2019-05-28 She helped provide blood for Victor Heinrich, a fellow student who is a vampire. Other students from Ignis Squad namely Speca and Chipz entered her room without permission and discovered it. Chipz made the mistake of confronting her about the blood right in front of the teachers, revealing that they had been sneaking in her room leading to them being reprimanded.StealthRG stream June 9th, 2019 .]] In a practice duel versus Speca she lost control over her abilities and caused a magical explosion that wounded her opponent in the process. Remaining stoic for a while she later apologized. Ever since she has had lapses of difficulty controlling her powers heating the surrounds of her. She even had problems with increasing body temperature needing to get some help in the academy infirmary. She was treated by Professor Luna Silver and Irinarya who kept bringing her ice-packs in order to keep cool. StealthRG stream June 25th, 2019 She lost a duel against Hannah Hart who had prepared better by gathering Urplem's and crafting potions that made her resistant to Melanies magic. Powers and abilities *Thermalmancy ? (Uncontrollable) - Sometimes uncontrollably heats her surroundings. *Evocation - Blue fire spells, shooting fireballs from her hands as projectiles. Trivia *She appears to have a weakness for cute things. *Her brother calls her "Mileen", but she dislikes it when he does and thinks it to be a stupid nickname. *She values her brother Barthall higher than most other people but outwardly doesn't hesitate to tease him and point out any of his mistakes and weaknesses. *She is apparently a "messy" person. Before being assigned a squad she slept in the Vanguard quarters rooms. During squad assignments Headmaster Kareeda accidentally slipped and said that she had kept her room so messy that they simply decided to let her stay there. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/folkona * Twitter: https://twitter.com/folkona_ Clips *Save the friend? *Superiority complex *Pride *Melanie rejects Eldrins advances *Melanie the unofficial Squad leader *Talking to Augusta about Victor not trusting her *Disposing of Victors vial of blood *Zack teasing Melanie for her fear of ghosts *Melanie's flirting powers Gallery Folkona Season 5 Melanie.png|Melanie pointing Folkona Season 5 Melanie2.png|Cute Stealth May 17th 2019 37 Melanie McDaniels (Folkona).jpg|Talking to Chipz Stealth May 17th 2019 53 Barthall (CDMan) and Melanie McDaniels (Folkona).jpg|Melanie together with her brother Barthall McDaniel. Stealth June 4th 2019 42 Irinarya (Nanoade) and Melanie (Folkona).jpg|Irinarya and Melanie, daring Chipz to jump down the library bell tower. Stealth June 9th 2019 31 Eldrin, Victor Melanie.jpg|Eldrin, Victor and Melanie Stealth June 21st 2019 12 Magic battle Speca vs Melanie.jpg|Fighting in a magical bubble versus Speca. Stealth June 21st 2019 17 Melanie apologize to Speca.jpg|Melanie apologizing for wounding Speca. Stealth July 2nd 2019 3 Melanie Shrug.jpg|Shrug Stealth July 2nd 2019 2 Melanie.jpg Melanie Swimsuit.png|Melanie's revealing swimsuit and scars Category:Ascension Characters Category:Elves